Episode 21 The Undefeated/Image Gallery
Yut-Lung watches Colonel Foxx.jpg Ash and Max at the bar.jpg Eiji holds the charm in his hand.jpg Eiji looks at the charm.jpg Colonel Foxx.jpg Eiji rubs his eyes while listening Ash.jpg Eiji looks at Ash sleepily.jpg Eiji and Ash covers their ears while Max and Jessica debating.jpg Ash and Eiji covers their ears while Max and Jessica are debating 2.jpg Eiji says '48 hours' to Ash.jpg Ash says 'yeah' to Eiji.jpg Eiji looks at Ash 2.jpg Eiji looks at Ash.jpg Ash realizes that it's him.jpg Ash guesses that he analyze Eiji's weak spot again.jpg Eiji points at Ash.jpg 'But say you had to'.jpg It's good luck charm of love.jpg Ash ask to Eiji about the thing he holds.jpg Eiji's Good Luck Charm.jpg Max bewails how his butt being touched by the man.jpg Ash gets out from The Frog's room while holding the gun.jpg Ash confronts the Frog.jpg Ash said that he is already dead man.jpg Yut-Lung holds a gun to SIng's gang.jpg Yut-Lung's intimidating look.jpg Jessica looks at Ash and commenting how cute he is if he doesn't have foul mouth.jpg Jessica throws a bag at Bones.png Alex tells Sing they were taken somewhere else.jpg Ash notices Sing walking.jpg Ash tells Sing I said, calm down. I'll help you.jpg Ash tells Eiji he taught me how to kill.jpg Ash tells Eiji of course I do. It hurt.jpg Ash tells Eiji you did this, didn't you.jpg Ash tells Eiji sounds nice.jpg Ash wakes up and notices Eiji not being there.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung forgive me, that was out of line.jpg Blanca becomes surprised to hear that Lao is Sing's stepbrother.jpg Eiji tells Ash but it's a good luck charm for love. That airhead.jpg Eiji asks Sing are you okay.jpg Eiji becomes shocked to hear that Blanca is a professional assassin.jpg Eiji tells Ash you don't remember.jpg Eiji tells Ash to be honest. yeah. A little bit.jpg Eiji tells Ash up already.jpg Eiji tells Ash yeah, thanks to a certain somebody.jpg Lao tells Yut-Lung doing whatever you want behind your dull brothers' backs.jpg Hyargh get's a gun pointed to his head.jpg Sing grabs onto Ash's shirt.jpg Sing mumbles ugh....jpg Sing tells Ash I dragged them into this.jpg Sing tells Ash you say that because they're not your guys. And you....jpg Sing tells Eiji and the others where are my guys.jpg Sing tells Eiji and the others Yut-Lung is keeping them as hostages to lure me out.jpg Yut-Lung shoots Hyargh.jpg Yut-Lung says Lao Yuen Tai.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca why do you ask.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lao you deplore Ash for letting Shorter die.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lao you were Shorter Wong's best friend and right hand.jpg Alex tells Ash and the others Ash was right. They're gathering around the north square.jpg Alex tells Ash we found were they're locked up.jpg Alex tells Sing wait.jpg Ash about to shoot one of Eduardo's men.jpg Ash and the others bust in the doors.jpg Ash hears Max tell him no.jpg Ash jumps on the stairs.jpg Ash looks behind him and notices some men about to shoot.jpg Ash points a gun at Max who just entered.jpg Ash saves Sing from being shot at.jpg Ash scrolls down to Eduardo Fox.jpg Ash shoots while Max ducks.jpg Ash tells Alex and the others one team every 500 meters.jpg Ash tells Cain Dino hired them. No doubt about it.jpg Ash tells Cain don't tell anyone what I told you.jpg Ash tells Cain drop it.jpg Ash tells Cain get down.jpg Ash tells Cain getting fingerprints.jpg Ash tells Cain go.jpg Ash tells Cain I found out who they are.jpg Ash tells Cain I should've killed him then.jpg Ash tells Cain if it was a trap to capture Sing, why were there so few men there.jpg Ash tells Cain if they'd let Sing's guys go on purpose....jpg Ash tells Cain I'll be right back.jpg Ash tells Cain let's go check the place out.jpg Ash tells Cain no, it's too dangerous to move in large numbers now.jpg Ash tells Cain they were armed with assault rifles. It wasn't an impulsive attack.jpg Ash tells Cain they're disengaged.jpg Ash tells Cain they're soldiers.jpg Ash tells Eiji if I were them, I'd stir up the leaders to see how they react.jpg Ash tells Eiji nothing but crazy serial killers.jpg Ash tells everyone the 3rd and 4th Ward groups, you escape through the sewer system.jpg Ash tells Frog click, click, click....jpg Ash tells Frog click.jpg Ash tells Frog I can still hear the camera clicking.jpg Ash tells Frog I still haven't gotten what's due.jpg Ash tells Frog where are the photographs.jpg A dumpster filled with trash.jpg Ash tells Frog you all raped us, laughing like hyenas.jpg Ash tells himself don't die on me, old man.jpg Ash tells himself that fool.jpg Ash tells himself the question is, how will they attack.jpg Ash tells himself there are a few patterns on how they could, but which.jpg Ash tells his men they're coming.jpg Ash tells Jessica your hair's going to turn gray if you don't relax.jpg Ash tells Max and Steven everybody that came secretly had their pictures taken.jpg Ash tells Max and Steven he was in charge of rounding up kids.jpg Ash tells Max duh, it's a gay club.jpg Ash tells Max I was about to shoot him.jpg Ash tells Max I'm already a dead man.jpg Ash tells Max just use my pictures.jpg Ash tells Max put your arm around me. Act like we're a couple.jpg Ash tells Max the owner is Frank Sanchez. Every one calls him Frog.jpg Ash tells Max yeah we're fighting a dead man. Just like me.jpg Ash tells Max yeah.jpg Ash tells Max you better stay with us, too.jpg Ash tells Sing and the others got it.jpg Ash tells Sing hurry, let's go.jpg Ash tells Sing I killed him before that.jpg Ash tells Sing look after them for me.jpg Bones gets shot in the arm.jpg Bones tells Jessica what the....png Bones tells the lady are you Jessica.jpg Bones tells the lady we're with Ash Lynx. We were waiting for you.jpg Cain swears.jpg Cain tells Ash are they threatening us. Or....jpg Cain tells Ash damn those bastards.jpg Cain tells Ash how do they know where our hideouts are.jpg Cain tells Ash this way.jpg Cain tells Ash those bastards.jpg Cain tells Ash turn back.jpg Cain tells Ash we're in a sticky situation.jpg Cain tells Ash what are you doing out here.jpg Cain tells Ash what are you doing.jpg Cain tells Ash what is it.jpg Cain tells Ash what now.jpg Cain tells Ash what's with the look. Got a job interview.jpg Cain tells his men on the phone what is it.jpg Cain tells Killer Bee who did it. The Chinese.jpg Cain waits for Ash.jpg Eduardo points a gun at Max.jpg Eduardo tells Ash can I buy you a drink.jpg Eduardo tells Ash it's your choice.jpg Eduardo tells Ash surrender, and I'll be lenient towards the hostages.jpg Eduardo tells Ash you'll let me buy you a drink now, won't you.jpg Eduardo tells Frog what did you talk about with that handsome young man.jpg Eduardo tells Golzine I see. You have quite a son.jpg Eduardo tells himself if you let me catch you too easily, it'd take the fun out of the hunt.jpg Eduardo tells his men okay. All troops, charge.jpg Eduardo's men point their guns at Ash.jpg Eduardo's men start shooting.jpg Eiji tells Ash former mercenaries. Wow.jpg Eiji tells Ash I know, right.jpg Eiji tells Ash it's only hot mineral water, though.jpg Eiji tells Ash so the enemy is pretty tough this time.jpg Eiji tells Ash want a drink.jpg Eiji tells Jessica wait.jpg Frog tells Ash please, don't tell Papa Dino.jpg Frog and the others in Ash's memory.jpg Frog tells Ash these are all the ones I have.jpg Frog tells Ash they're yours. Don't shoot me.jpg Frog's hand in the dumpster.jpg Golzine tells Eduardo I've invested quite a bit in him.jpg Jessica tells Ash I never wanted to see you again.jpg Jessica tells Bones as if I'd listen to that crap. Where's Max.jpg Jessica tells Eiji hi.jpg Jessica tells Eiji I still love that idiot.jpg Jessica tells Max he'd be a cutie if he didn't have that incorrigible mouth.jpg Jessica tells Max he's with my sister. It's safer than coming here.jpg Jessica tells Max in 48 hours.jpg Jessica tells Max of course. Did you think I'd calmly let somebody guard me out of the blue.jpg Jessica throws her purse at Bones.jpg Lao hesitates after hearing one of the men talk about what Yut-Lung said.jpg Lao tells Cain say that again....jpg Lao tells Sing wait.jpg Lao tells the others not now.jpg Max lights the envelope.jpg Max runs away with his hand on his arm.jpg Max stays with Bones.jpg Max tells Ash but I guess you would've already if you could.jpg Max tells Ash don't fret it.jpg Max tells Ash don't listen to him! He'll kill us all anyways.jpg Max tells Ash easy now, don't shoot your old dad.jpg Max tells Ash forget everything.jpg Max tells Ash he made himself a side business, huh.jpg Max tells Ash I don't want you to feel like you have to, but I could use your help.jpg Max tells Ash I see. He really does look like a frog.jpg Max tells Ash I understand how women feel now.jpg Max tells Ash I've gotta go to the bathroom.jpg Max tells Ash no.jpg Max tells Ash relax. I wasn't on the lookout for you just to gripe.jpg Max tells Ash who was that.jpg Max tells Ash you little tramp, seducing other guys when you have me.jpg Max tells Bones retreat.jpg Max tells Jessica I knew you'd come, you stubborn woman.jpg Max tells Jessica I wouldn't either if I hadn't seen it.jpg Max tells Jessica think of Michael.jpg Max tells Robert hey, you didn't lock....jpg Max tells Robert hush, take it easy.jpg Max tells Robert it's me.jpg One of Cain's men tells Cain they shot Killer Bee.jpg One of Eduardo's men gets shot.jpg One of Eduardo's men tells him Colonel, the enemy's main force is moving toward the 2nd Ward.jpg One of Yut-Lung's men gets shot through the head.jpg One of Yut-Lung's men starts shooting at Ash and Sing.jpg People at the gay bar.jpg Sing and Cain look at each other.jpg Sing calls to Ash.jpg Sing tells Ash they're tough. They'll pull through.jpg Sing tells Ash was Shorter wasted like Hua-Lung.jpg Sing tells himself what am I supposed to do, Shorter.jpg Sing tells Lao Ash asked me to look after them.jpg Sing tells Lao Eiji! Oh fine, then.jpg Sing tells Lao hang tight. It's me.jpg Some of Yut-Lung's men hear a knock.jpg Steven tells Max this makes me sick. That swine.jpg The Fly tells Ash so it's true that you've risen from hell.jpg Jessica tells Eiji and the others sorry, but I'm going back. Don't stop me.png Yut-Lung tells Lao so you disapprove of Sing's increasing allegiance towards Ash.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lao don't you want to save your younger brother, Lao.jpg Yut-Lung yells at Blanca.png Sing tells Ash thanks for saving them.jpg Ash tells the man sorry, I'm with someone.png Ash stares at his drink.png Ash smiles and his laptop besides him.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries